


My Healing Wounds

by o0Sterek0o



Series: Scars [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Sterek0o/pseuds/o0Sterek0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 of the "Scares" series...</p><p>Toothless x Starfire</p><p>After 5 years of waiting...</p><p>After 5 years of hoping....</p><p>After 5 years of tears.....</p><p>After 5 years of not smiling....</p><p>5 years of my life gone, just like that. </p><p>But then.... I found you again. You have changed a lot since I last saw you, But I still couldn't shake the feeling that....</p><p>I still love you.</p><p>This is... Book two: My Healing Wounds</p><p>Book one: The Scars that Define me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

*Book one is The Scars the Define me.* 

 

Starfire's pov

 

I lay asleep in the dark cave that I was in. Slowly opening my eyes of faded color. Looking at the back wall with dried tears sticking to my face. I lifted my head and saw two guards standing at the entrance of my cave. I didn't always have guards there. After Toothless left I was only supposed to leave this cave for the essentials. Such as; food, water, exercise, and a little bit of fun. But since I made the mistake to try and escape without having a very good, well thought out plan. And after that I am not a lowed to leave the cave unless it was to go to the bathroom....

I don't get to go hunting. Silverwing hunts for me. The only way I can get exercise, is by running or flying around in the cave. You might as well call this a prison. And I hate it. I know I used to be the clumsy and ignorant, happy little girl. But now I am a careful, depressed, chained female Star Fury. I wasn't always depressed. I had always high hopes that Toothless would come back for me, but for 5 years he never came. 

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the two guards guarding me. Walking slowly with my head down I noticed them notice me. Their ears were up a bit to hear how close I was to the entrance. As I got closer their bodies stiffened and they opened their wing in front of me as a barrier. Scowling, I growled and continued to walk. They growled back at me and I stopped. In the distance I could hear wings beating against the air. As the figure came into view I noticed that it was my father. When he landed I glared at him, and then turned around and walked away from him.

 

"Hello Starfire." My father said with a smile on his face. For the first time in years he actually smiled. What he happy that i was in pain? What he happy that I was suffering? Was he happy that I had this huge hole in my heart that will never heal? 

 

"What do you want?" I growled and his smile faded. 

 

"I wanted to talk to you." I hated hearing his voice. He took everything from me. 

 

"Right now hearing your voice is the last thing I ever want to hear." I scuffed and kept my back turned to him. He stiffened his body lightly and his ears dropped. There is that usual face.

 

"Well your gonna have to deal with it. And I have decided that i am not giving you any more chances. You are going to become Silverwing's mate by tonight. And since you have rejected every male I have offered you, it was time for me to pick. And I pick Silverwing." Anger flashed through me. How can he do this to me! I am his only family left! And he is casting me off to someone that I HATE! If I ever have kids...Which I hopefully wont... I would treat them with some respect, and then they would give me some to.

 

"You can't make me! I will NEVER become Silverwing's mate! I would rather die."

 

"You don't take that sort of tone with me Starfire! I am the Alpha! And you will treat me with some respect!" He growled and snapped his teeth back at me. I lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

 

"I WOULD TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT IF YOU GAVE ME SOME AS WELL!" I bit his ear and flew off. It probably wasn't a smart idea but I guess it was the adrenaline flowing through my veins at the moment. I looked back and saw my father and the two guards following behind me. They were catching up fast. Well No duh! I hadn't flown like this for three years! 

I was trying to fly faster but my wings were getting tired, and they were catching up fast. They were so close behind me when all of a sudden a bunch of nets started flying everywhere. I managed to dodge them, but I heard a screech in the background. I turned to see my father falling into the ocean below us. He was trapped in a net thing, and then was reeled in by these two legged creatures. I decided to take my chance and fly away since the two guards were trying to save him. I flew off into the distance and after flying for an hour my wings gave out and I crashed. I hit the ground of a near by island hard, and everything went black. 

 

Toothless POV

 

"Come on bud! We need to leave." I opened my eyes slowly as I saw my best friend Hiccup looking distressed in front of me. 

 

"Hiccup!" his father yelled in the background. 

 

"Please wake up faster Toothless! Please before my dad catches up to us." I decided to get up quicker and Hiccup hopped on my back. He placed his fake leg in the foot thing to control my tale with. We flew off into the air just as Stoick caught up with us. I didn't bother looking back, and all I did was look foreword at the big blue ocean. 

 

Chapter 1 one book two is COMPLETE! lol I hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Chapter two

Toothless' pov

 

Hiccup and I have been flying for a while now. We were exploring the islands to try and find new dragons. Hiccup have been caught up on trying to find another Night Fury, but to be honest I am not the interested in finding another of my kind. Not trying to sound stupid or rude. It's just that, after I was found the Red Death I lost all memories from the past, and I haven't seen another Night Fury since. I guess I just excepted the fact that I am the last one, and that I will just have to move on in life. 

Coming back to my senses I barrel-rolled under a Thunderdrum's wing and started flying upward. I started flying through the clouds with a smile on my face. I Flew directly up, and then let my self fall. I loved flying, feeling the wind on my face and my wings beating against the air. Hiccup and I flew for a bit longer and then he had to ask the question that I hated him asking because it always ended in disaster. 

 

"What do you think bud... wanna give this another shot?" I knew what he was asking and I disapproved and I knew he knew that.

 

"Aww Toothless, it's gonna be fine." He unhooked himself from the saddle. 

 

"Ya ready?" I knew I couldn't stop him so I just agreed, and readied myself for whatever was to come. Hiccup slowly started to slide off my back. When he was completely off my back he let out a adrenaline filled yell, and in the middle of it he would laugh.

 

"Woo Hoo! Yeah!" He looks over at me and I stick my tongue out as it flapped in the air. Hiccup opened his fake wings and flew up instantly. I did the same, but i flew up a bit higher than he did. He was a bit ahead of me and he opened the back flap for a sail. He looked back at me and I gave him a crooked side glance. I started shooting plasma blasts towards him and it made him fly higher every time he went over where the plasma blast exploded. 

 

"This is amazing!" He yelled out to me. But we started to enter some dark clouds. And when hiccup looked back ahead of him he realized that we were going to crash into a bunch of rocks. "No longer amazing... Toothless!" I tried to get to him as fast as I could. But I ended up shooting a plasma blast and breaking the rock and grabbing Hiccup with my wings to protect him. We made it through that but then we ended up crashing and rolling down something and landing on a small ledge. I opened my wings and Hiccup came out fixing his leg so he could walk. He stood up and started fixing his flight suit back to normal. I on the other hand painfully got up only to hear him complaining about my rescuing style. I am actually a bit limited on how I rescue. 

 

"Yeah we need to work on your solo flying there bud. That locked up tail makes up for some sloppy rescue maneuvers." I didn't like his complaining so I turned my back to him. And threw a rock at him.

 

"What you want an apology?" I replied with a yes. " Is that why your pouting big baby boo?" 

 

'Blah blah blah' I replied rolling my eyes.

 

"Well try this on! Oh you feeling it yet? huh? Picking up on all my heart filled remorse?" Hiccup started pushing and nudging me and then rapped his arms around my neck. I stood up on two legs and started walking like a human over to the cliff. 

 

"Yeah you wouldn't hurt a one legged. AH!" I leaned over the edge to make Hiccup dangle off.

 

"Alright alright you win, you win." I accepted his "apology" and rolled on my back and pinned him on the round.

 

"And he's down, oh and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings enemies again locked in combat to the bitter... ahhh..." I dropped my head onto his body. And then started licking him. I knew he didn't like it, but it was pay back. 

 

"No stop! You know that doesn't wash out!" I laughed and then Hiccup shot a glob of my saliva onto my face. I cleaned it off by using more saliva that I had put on my arm. Hiccup walked a bit and stopped to sit on the ground. He took out the map that he has been making of our adventures. He took out the thing that he uses to write and draw the pictures. I think the humans call them pencils.

 

"So what should we name it?" I was about to answer but I all of a sudden got a huge itch on my armpit. I turned my head to scratch it, and I guess Hiccup thought of a name because he goes and says..."Itchy armpit it is." I didn't really mind so I just sniffed the map... I tent to do that. I think it's a dragon thing to sniff random stuff. 

 

"So what are you reckon bud? Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death of two in the rocks? Who know... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something." I didn't really mind for finding another Night fury. But seeing his depressed face on not being able to find another one made me feel a little bit bad. 

 

"So whadday say? Just keep going?" 

 

 

Starfire's pov

 

I opened my eyes to find myself in the same spot that I had crashed in. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of trees. They were all sorts of orange and yellow. And a hint of red here and there. It was beautiful! I have never seen so much color in my life! I stood up not noticing the cuts on my body. I didn't feel any pain. All I felt was amazement, and the feeling of being free! I smiled to myself, and opened my wings. I was going to fly as a free dragon, and no one! Was going to take that away from me ever again!


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry for taking so long guys... haha been busy with school and homework and other matters lol. 

 

But without further or do CHAPTER 3!!

 

 

Starfire's pov

I started walking around when I heard something in the distance. I was so caught up in the scenery that I hadn't thought about who or what might live here. I haven't really seen any other dragon other than a Night fury, a Star fury, and one terrible terror. So as I walked on I saw multiple dragons of breeds I didn't know. I didn't want to bring to much attention to myself, and I certainly didn't want to worry about anyone finding me that you know... might take mt back to my father and... eh Silverwing. I cringed at the thought of him. 

I was still walking along when I saw some dark smoke in the distance. And flying over my head I saw two other dragons. It was hard to make them out, but one was a Deadly Nadder, and the other was... was... My eyes squinted so I could see better. It's a Night Fury! Well I think. It was again harder to tell... I couldn't see the different from this distance. Well since I just got here, and I don;'t want to be in a place that I don't ant to. I figured that I would follow them. Maybe they live somewhere where the dragons are friendly and I wont have to worry about any dangers. 

I opened my wings as I flew up into the air. I stayed a good distance behind them so the two wouldn't notice me following them. I flew a little closer and a s I did, I noticed that they had stuff on their backs. I had never seen them before. Well to be honest I haven't rally seen any thing like that ever. I have only heard stories about them. I think they are called Mankind, but I am not really sure. The two dragons started to approach the smoke, and as we got closer I saw giant spikes of ice sticking out of the ground. My jaw dropped as we got a bit closer. We started flying around the giant ice piece. The mankind riding the Star/Night Fury turned to the one flying behind it on the Deadly Nadder. I ducked trying to stay out of the mankind's view. I couldn't hear what it said to the other one, but 4 seconds later this thing came flying out at us. The two moved but I was the unfortunate one, and I was caught and plummeted to the ground. I hit the ground and reacted quickly. I tried to stand back up, but I was tackled to the ground again. I was practically helpless at the moment. There were mankind everywhere! One shouted while running over to me. 

"Watch out!" He got over to me and stood on my back. "Tie these legs up.... is this what I think it is?" I heard the darker dragon fly around and then land with another mankind yelling. 

"Stop!" Both mankind and dragons landed, and one of then brought out a thing that was covered in flames. I stopped moving, I knew hat I wasn't going to get out of this alive. Since everyone had stopped moving I head this time to turn my head towards the one on top of me. 

"Back again?" He looks over at the other two dragons. And I followed his eyes. I saw the other black dragon. He had nothing on his body but black. Which led me to the conclusion that he was a Night Fury... great... 

"Soil my britches... these two are Night Furies. Thought they were all gone for good." He pats one of his comrades on the back. Wait... Night Fury! I am no Night Fury! Sure we share a resemblance, but there is one HUGE different, and they would know that! And what does he mean by "gone for good"? We aren't gone. There are packs at least two left. "It looks like our luck has turned for the better, lad's! Don't think Drago has one of these in his dragon army." 

I just lay there confused already, but then I stare at the Night Fury. He looked so familiar, but it can't be. Can it? He has those same beautiful yellow-green eyes. He looks a lot more mature, well obliviously, it's been 5 years. But there is something different. He doesn't seem as childish as he was before. 

"Look we don't want any trouble" The mankind with the flaming thing. 

"Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons, and blasted our fort to bits!" I flinched at his raised voice. The Night Fury saw my flinch and looked at me. And for the first time we stared at each other in the eyes. He looked to calm down a bit, but then tensed up again ad look up at the other mankind on my back.

"Wait..." The one with the flaming thing said. The other mankind stepped in. 

"What are you talking about?" Then the one with brown fur stepped back in cutting the other one off.

"You think we did this?" The one standing on top of me changed the subject a bit. 

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them!"I started getting a bit bored with this conversation as it seemed to go on for forever. I zone out until I feel the mankind that is on my back get off, feeling relief I stretch as much as I could. One of he mankinds poke me with something, and I was about to growl at him, but the other Night Fury growled for me. Since I was awake now I decided to listen considering that this might be my last chance to escape. 

"...Does anything you say make sense?" The brown furred boy said. 

"he's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorra." One other mankind said walking in front of me. "And Drago don't take well to excuses." Another one spoke up. The mankind that was on top of but now on the ground spoke again, and it gave the other two mankinds a disgusted face, but I couldn't see why because the mankind was facing away from me. 

"Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, just give us that Night Fury, and well go! Strange hostile person whom we've never met." The brown headed mankind spoke again. Wait where they trying to save me? Why, I was just randomly there when the thing was shot at me. They didn't know why or how I got there, and now they were trying to save me? I cocked my head to the side a little bit, and my ears perked up. The brown haired mankind looked directly at me, and softly smiled. I am still confused as to what is going on, but for the moment I had to trust these two mankinds. 

The mankind in front of me bowed pitting his butt in my face. I slowly moved my face back and scuffed. " Oh where are my manors? I'm Erit son of Erit. Finest dragon trapper alive!" This Erit pulled out this sharp thing from his back thing, and when he did, the other mankinds readied to fire at us...I think. 

"After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."The male Night Fury roared a warning roar at the Erit character, and then stepped back again. I of course was very confused, it was something that I picked up along side being really really clumsily. 

"And this is Toothless, he says were going, now." The brown furred mankind said back. ait did it say Toothless? That's the nickname I gave Nightwing. Could it be? Is it really him or am I just reaching for the stars and thinks I am going to make it, but mere seconds before I touch the star I fall to my own demise? My ears once again perks up and a small smile creeps up on my face. I might have actually found him, after all of these years. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Erit's voice again. 

"Ha! They all say that... Rush'em lads!" And all at once everything was happening and then above me was a giant piece of ice that was about to fall on top of me, but instead I somehow got free and flew off. I looked back and saw the male Night Fury Toothless and the other dragon following behind. They seemed to be following me for some time, but I ended up taking a sharp turn randomly and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter four

Hiccup's POV

 

I watched as the Night Fury flew away. I wanted to badly to follow it, but I knew that we needed to tell my father about the dragon trappers that Astrid and I found. They might want to wage war on us, but i know for a fact that I would never let that happen. I don't know why, but I don't really don't want anyone else to know about the Night Fury that we found. I turned to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid," She looked at me, we were flying side by side and she just turned her head to the right. 

"Yes Hiccup?" 

"I don't think we should tell anyone about the Night Fury we found..." Her face had disbelief written all over it. 

"What? Hiccup why? Did you see it? It was beautiful. And I thought you were all over finding another one?" I looked down. I saw Toothless looking at me, I couldn't tell if he was approving or if he was sad that we weren't going to look for it. 

"Yes I am, but with everything that might happen I wouldn't want to bring him into it." I looked up into the distance, and then back at Astrid who just looked back at me and nodded. 

"But we are still going to go looking for it later right?" I could only smile at her question. 

"Of course! I will be looking for that Night Fury as soon as we are in the clear. And who knows maybe he will run into us again." Astrid smiled, and we laughed for a while. 

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked looking at me.

"Yes." I said looking at her. 

"How do you know it's a male? You keep referring to it as 'him'." I looked down, but smiled. Toothless looked up am me again and I patted his head. 

"Well, the truth is, I don't actually know. I haven't gotten a close enough look." Astrid nodded her head.

"What if it isn't a male, what if it was female?" My eyes widened at what she said, and I knew what she was leading up to. Toothless jumped a little at the comment, and his face made it look like he was blushing. But seeing this made me want to have a little fun.

"Well if it was a female, then we could expect little Night Furies running around someday. And if it were a female we could learn more about the species. I would love to meet a female Night Fury, but even if it's not I would still be happy, because then i know that Toothless isn't the last one." 

 

 

Toothless' POV

 

Why are they talking about this? How couldn't they tell that the dragoness was a female? It seemed pretty obvious to me... I could tell in many ways, but why couldn't they? And second of all hadn't they noticed the "stars" on her body? They could at least change the subject to that! But no they have to keep talking about my "future" with this "female" Night Fury. Well I know she is female, but they don't. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was quickly "pushed" by Hiccup before we crashed into a giant rock. 

"Wow, hey Bud, what are you daydreaming for?" I shook my head as we kept flying.

"Maybe he's thinking about his future with a female Night Fury." Astrid suggested, and i stopped flying. 

"Whoa, Toothless? What are you doing? We need to get back to Berk." I grunted, and huffed. I was only flapping my wings in place. 

Fine, Bud we will stop talking about the Night Fury. Just please let us hurry back to Berk." I kept my annoyed face and continued flying. It was silent for a while, but Astrid broke it.

"I know he doesn't want up talking about the Night Fury, but did you see the markings on its body? They almost looked like stars." I rolled my eyes, it's about time they spoke of that. 

"As a matter of a fact I did. Maybe it's to help with camouflage. But another thing that I noticed is that it seemed like it had a lighter color, I mean I don't expect every Night Fury to have the same skin tone, but maybe it means something. Or maybe the Star mean something to." Now they were talking about something what i wanted to hear about. All those things about her made her interesting, and she seemed oddly familiar. I feel like I have seen her before. I listened to hiccup and Astrid's conversation for a little bit longer, but I zoned out with the weird suspicion that I was being watched. 

 

 

Starfire's POV

 

I flew away from them for about 1 minute, and I stopped. 

"Maybe that really was Nightwing, and he just didn't remember me. Maybe I should go back and find him..." I started talking to myself. I made up my mind and I turned around to follow them. 

It took me a while to catch up with them, but I made sure to stay a far enough distance from them so no one would notice me. They kept flying and I would assume they were talking, but then randomly the Night Fury stopped, and it took him about a minute to start flying again. I kept following them until I had the weird suspicion that someone was watching me, I looked behind my, but I saw nothing. I carried on flying until something flew in front of me. I was about to roar, but the dragon spoke first.

"If you would kindly follow me we can talk things out." I had no idea what this dragon was talking about, then I realized his four wings. This was a four winged dragon. I just snorted. 

"And what makes you think I will? I have just escaped hell on Earth, and I am NOT about to go back."

"I know. I say you that one day. I watched you fly from the other Star Furies. In fact they wanted me to take you back if I saw you, but I knew that dragon was bad news. He wasn't the slightest bit friendly. So if you don't want him to find you, then you might want to come with me." I didn't know what to say or do. I looked out and saw that I had lost the two mankinds, and the two dragons. I looked up at this dragon and saw this mankind standing on his back. It just stared at me. It was a little creepy, but I didn't say anything. I just nodded and followed them to where ever it is that they are taking me. And hopefully I don't end up in Hell again. 

 

 

Thanks for reading! YAY and also I know I keep saying "Mankind" instead of anything else I am doing that on purpose :P anyway i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
